The Pale Edge of the Blade
by Karamello
Summary: UPDATE: Chapter 3 is up with even more twists and even less reviews! lol Enjoy anyways.
1. Prologue

In the small town of Aisa, to the north of Pherae a young boy with the anxious heart dwelled. His father, Karel, once held that spirit dear before crossing the pale line between happiness and depression. The young man was Karlos.  
  
His dearest and deepest desires to one day meet his father, the famed Saint of Swords. Karlos had been once told that Karel was slaughtered in a duel with another famed fighter, though Karlos had been inspired by another version of the truth.  
  
Karla, Karel's shortly lost sister had once visited Karlos and his mother in hope of finding Karel. She had missed him and was sadly told the truth of what had happened to Karel but, what was most shocking and intriguing was the reaction Karla had to it all. Karlos can still remember Karla's sly chuckle ring through his mind like a broken record playing over and over, "You always enjoyed the shadows didn't you, brother?"  
  
As he first heard those memorable words, Karlos felt the cold sadness of depression shatter into a million pieces almost immediately after Karla finished her somewhat mysterious sentence. Karlos' mother was dumbfounded at the sight of Karlos moving around so much as if he had springs on his feet, acting as if he was certain that he would one day find him.  
  
Though Karla just played along and acted just as confused as his mother. But as soon as Karla had left the small house and went the small river in the tiny town the tables turned. Karla sighed before smiling warmly toward the small family of two. As she hugged Karlos's mother, a faint whisper echoed silently through Karlos as he slowly nodded and hugged Karla as he whispered silently to Karla "Thank you..."  
  
Karla soon left after receiving a small hamper of food from Karlos's mother. She was leaving Karlos with much more than just a few loaves of bread and canteens of fresh water, but the inspirations to one day find his father. Soon after Karla had left, Karlos went to bed and laid there without a single urge to sleep. His thoughts surrounding the two simple words any person can greatly inspire anybody with, "...Good luck".  
  
Since that day and for the following seven years Karlos taught himself the way of the sword. Whether it be training until dawn, running for a good twenty hours straight or entering fighting arenas nearly three thousand miles away to emerge victorious with cuts and bruises weighing on him heavily. Though he was still eager to run home and utterly shatter his last record from the last time he had fought, Karlos would stop at nothing to one day find his father.  
  
R/R whatever, insult me if you wan't just as long as you R/R ^^ 


	2. Chapter 1 New Beginnings

It was a cold windy night as Karlos could feel the nightly wind slapping him from all directions. A sickle silver shine of a blade arose in the air as the boy looked up to see none other than his father, Karel. Karlos smiled warmly to his father, while he threw his blade down upon his own kin.  
  
The blade glided down...and down until it reached the neck of Karlos...Karel then spoke softly, "Karlos..."  
  
Karlos replied a moment later with the small sparkle of a tear in his eye, "Father..."  
  
Karel repeated again, quieter than before, "Karlos..."  
  
Karlos slowly awoke to soon realize that he was no longer with his father in the shifty cold plains, but home as he sat up on his small single bed and looked around dazed.  
  
Karlos was still yet a teenager, at the ripe age of 17 he was quite unnaturally tall for his age standing just short of 6 ft.  
  
After a moment of eye rubbing and yawning Karlos looked up to see his cousin, Fir, looking annoyed, "Karlos, get up you lazy dog!" she exclaimed. Karlos shook his head and slowly stood up, stumbling slightly on the way before turning to Fir and mumbling "Fir, Why are you here?"  
  
Fir heaved a heavy sigh and shook her head before speaking once more, "You big dope, you said you would take me to the fighting arena today, remember?"  
  
Fir was very similar to Karlos, she had lost her mother when she was only little and luckily had her father, who was slightly unorthodox but very encouraging to guide her to be what she always admired, her mother. Karlos replied with the urge of second thoughts "Aren't you a little young?" Fir was only two years younger than Karlos but she acted more mature than most teenagers.  
  
Fir was progressively getting more and more annoyed with Karlos as time went on. "Karlos, you promised!" the young girl whined. Karlos eventually gave in and agreed to take Fir to the arena with him.  
  
As Karlos slowly got dressed he could hear Fir yelling to him from outside. That means he could hear her yelling, "Oh yeah, and there was something my father wanted to give to you, I left it by your bed. It's wrapped up."  
  
Karlos glanced down to his bed and was greatly surprised for he had not even slightly noticed the package, though it seemed to be a sword of some sort and would be a great help compared to his very frail steel sword. Karlos slowly opened the package which soon revealed a sword. Though it was a very unique sword with the blade shining as bright as the sun and the hilt as if almost glowing bright neon blue.  
  
"All right!" Karlos exclaimed as he grasped the sword foolishly. He was immediately thrown back into the wall.  
  
Fir quickly ran into the room screaming, "What happened, Karlos?"  
  
Karlos shook his head and rubbed his neck briskly, "The sword, it...it did....something!"  
  
Fir looked at the sword innocently for a few moments and gasped, "Mom's sword!"  
  
Karlos slowly stood and looked to Fir questionably "What?" But Fir paid no attention to him and quickly grasped the small note of paper that lie beside the sword which she soon read out aloud. Though she was taking her time because the message was clearly written by Bartre,  
  
"Karlos, this is Karla's sword. Her's, much like your fathers, had a special purpose from what it had learned from the user. As for that I tell you what she had told me before she died. She told me that you mustn't touch the sword with sadness dwelling inside you, what truly makes you happy must emerge and inspire you so you can become one with the sword. It is called the Wo Dao. Take care of it and it shall take great care of you.  
  
Have fun killing people  
  
Uncle Bartre."  
  
Fir placed a hand on her face and shook her head while muttering "ugh, dad..."  
  
Karlos seemed to find Bartre utterly amusing as he commented through his chuckling, "I guess Uncle Bartre hasn't changed at all then, has he?"  
  
After a few moments of packing both Fir and Karlos set off for the nearest arena which was conveniently new and built much closer than the other. As the time passed in anxious silence, Fir asked Karlos nervously "Hey...did you ever actually talk with your dad?"  
  
At these words, these simple piercing words Karel felt his muscles tense and his fists clench for over time, Karlos had lost the invigorating feeling of the one time where he could finally meet his dad after all the long years and had turned it into blind rage which was caused by the sad depression youth brings.  
  
Karlos said nothing and just continued to walk slightly faster until breaking into a run, leaving Fir behind whom hopelessly called after him. Fir murmured softly as she sadly looked down, "Poor Karlos..."and thought, Karlos would really stop at nothing to one day find him.  
  
R/R again, it all good ^^ 


	3. Chapter 2 Misconception

'tis thee! Chapter 3! No, 2!  
  
Enjoy ^^  
  
Tiring, he could feel time weighing down upon him. It was too hard he had  
to stop. He gave in, collapsing onto the floor in his pitiful mental anguish. "Karlos!" she cried desperately, "Karlos, please come back!" the  
woman repeated while she searched hopelessly in the darkness.  
  
He stood once more, running with determination dripping from him just as  
sweat.  
  
The tree branches slapping him while he ran through the small pine intersection, pain was becoming visible to his senses. An unusual feeling  
it was.  
  
"Karlos!" the young woman nagged as she slapped the disturbed sub-conscious  
boy.  
  
He replied in his quiet plumy voice, "Alright alright, I'm awake," he sat up slowly rubbing his neck as he did so. Wait a minute... "Where am I?" asked  
the suddenly confused boy.  
  
"You passed out 'ya stubborn log," replied Fir with her impatience leaking through her suppression. Karlos quickly glanced around, seeing the fighting arena in the not so far distance. The arena jolted his memory quite some  
though seeming rather quiet about it.  
  
He looked to Fir who was pouting with her arms crossed and giving a look of somebody who has waited for too long. Karlos sighed and stood, "shall we  
go..." he suggested quietly.  
  
Fir giggled happily before winking "Alright!" Karlos heaved another heavy sigh before beginning the small walk from where he was to the relatively  
large arena, Fir of course way ahead of him.  
  
Who was she? Karlos pondered as he approached the gates of the arena How did she know my name? His thoughts hung there like a splinter in his mind She sure was pretty... Karlos blushed at this thought while the arena bookie  
had just yelled to get through to the distracted boy successfully.  
  
"You 'fightin or what, kid?" yelled the angered man. Karlos nodded blankly. "You got guts kid," the bookie heaved in a laugh, "another one, looked a lot like you just ran through here without even putting up a wager. Only a young girl to..." the loud voice of the arena commentator spread through the  
arena clearly and sharply.  
  
At these words Karlos had suddenly awoke from his sleepy emotion and gasped scarcely "Fir!" Karlos sprinted out into the arena clearing, roaring crowds thundered above him in glee while what appeared to be a woman, looking much like Fir but having the appearance of being older. Karlos could see her in  
the distance; she was breezing through seeming to be her twenty third opponents! She was beautiful; her sword skill was like a gentle dance in motion as she shined through the gloomy background. Her hair being a very dark violet color swayed in motion with her speed, she was extremely fast.  
  
Karlos was in a small secrecy of bliss but was rudely interrupted by a rough pulling on his right sleeve it was Fir. "Karlos, where have you been slowpoke? I wanted you to meet Faye but you were too slow on getting to the  
arena!" she explained frustratingly.  
  
"Faye? Is she the one fighting?" questioned Karlos with pure curiosity  
spreading on his face.  
  
Fir nodded "She's good, isn't she?" Fir added.  
  
"She's alright..."Karlos mumbled quietly.  
  
Fir laughed and replied softly "I've told her all about you," Fir said as  
she giggled slyly.  
  
"Y-you did?" Karlos asked nervously.  
  
Fir giggled once more "Oh yes, she was very interested to meet yo-"Fir was  
interrupted by the announcer calling above Fir's small voice.  
  
"We are asking for any volunteer's to challenge this unforgiving  
swordfighter here folks! Anyone at all?"  
  
"Go on" nudged Fir.  
  
You've got to be kidding...  
  
"I am n-not fighting her..." Karlos replied shakily.  
  
"What, scared of her are you?" giggled Fir devilishly.  
  
"What! I am not sc-"Karlos could not finish his sentence. Fir pushed him out of the stands and forced him over the edge of the seats, right into the  
arenas clearing.  
  
She's looking at me...  
  
Karlos slowly stood as the young woman blushed faintly while she watched him curiously.  
  
It's her...  
  
Karlos gazed at her, his arms drawing his blade as if having a mind of  
their own while she did the same, as if a mirror image.  
  
She sure is pretty...  
  
To beh continued...  
  
R/R if you have the time. Thx. 


	4. Chapter 3 Happines abides

Okie dokie, here is chapter 3 after a long and I am sure huge sarcasim anticipated wait.

I am unsure if anybody cares but the reason for the late updating is left to blame warcraft 3 tft hugs his copy so I'll be updating every week or so from now on, not every two weeks

Chapter 3

Love on the battlefield.

Karlos's eagle eyes wavered slightly as he gazed toward the mysterious woman, their eyes bonded within their silent moment that was rudely interrupted by the calling of the commentator preparing the soon-to-be epic fight. Fir lingered up in the stands, cheering along with the progressively growing crowd that anxiously awaited the fight. Silence lay slowly throughout the next moment, nerve racking for the competitors who still stood with their longing eyes upon each other until Faye had realized what was going on and blushed a faint red that stood out greatly on her white skin while Karlos did the same but decided to hide it briskly by making the first strike upon Faye. Fir watched eagerly as her attention was being distracted by a mysterious hooded figure in the crowd who appeared to be the only spectator sitting calmly while observing the commencing fight.

It was swift, twirling through the air while swinging his sword with so much elegance and beauty it was a shame to not watch. Karlos collided with a dumbstruck Faye who was still recovering from the pleasurable, silent moment Karlos and her had. Faye fell to the ground and staggered sideways as she scrambled up. Once the smoky dust had cleared, it revealed a small gash sitting briskly on Faye's right shoulder that must have meant Faye was too slow to react at Karlos's surprise attack. Faye lunged forwards almost immediately, thrusting her sword toward Karlos's thigh that briefly missed and was replied with another swift swing toward Faye's left shoulder but was ceased with the silver sound of a clash between steel. Faye had swung her sword up quickly to block Karlos's counter-attack as they both stood close, gazing at each others eyes once more for a very brief moment before they both vanished. Soft blurs of the pair appeared in the center of the arena, passing each other many times and occasionally ceasing with the two of them at sword and sword together again. This continued on for ten minutes until Karlos flew out of one of the blurs to hit the ground hard with a nice large cut upon his left thigh.

As the dust slowly cleared, Faye once again lunged toward Karlos and threw her sword down toward his chest but was greatly surprised to the sound of hitting nothing but the hard, rough ground. Karlos appeared immediately after Faye's blade had fallen, swinging his own firmly toward her chest but was too surprised to be swiping at nothing but air. The pair repeated this constant loop until they both had split apart and crouched at opposite ends, well exhausted from the tense and heated battle. Breathing heavily to two of them quickly returned to the fight, swinging both their swords upon each other in unison until clashing to the sickle sound of both their blades. They gazed frustratingly toward each other, seeming to be equal in almost every aspect of their fighting skill. Pushing harder, Faye gave way and fell backwards toward the ground as her sword too fell from her hand while Karlos followed her down after losing his balance between his anger and frustration.

_Silence._

Both the fighters paused, watching each other blankly while the thought of the fight slipped away from their minds.

_Silence._

Faye soon realized the blank silence and blushed greatly but dared not to move. Karlos did the same, strangely feeling very comfortable since he had never really met any other woman besides his cousin and his mother. The pair contently lay there while Faye longingly stared up at the young swordmasters troubled eyes as he stared back into her youthfully sweet, warm eyes.

_Crash._

Alarmed the two look up to see none other than a large group of bandits storming the arena ruthlessly as they begin to slaughter the crowd.

'Couldn't plan their attack any other time, could they?" Karlos had angrily thought while he stood quickly with a quick glance to Faye and grasped his sword briskly. The pair sprinted toward a the center of the fray, both swords ready they jumped in while taking at least two bandits each with their entrance. Axe clashed with blade for at least ten minutes as more and more bandits fell to their demise at the hands of Faye and Karlos. Faye dashed toward a nearby bandit as she faded from existence right before the bandit's own eyes as milliseconds later seeing a sword drive itself through his own stomach. Karlos was almost enjoying himself as he glided through the imbecilic axe wielders, thinking that he must have at least killed seventy. Just as Karlos was surely going to finish off his ninetieth or so opponent, he felt a gush of wind pass him that to his horror threw his sword from his grasp and far from him. Karlos turned to Faye and saw the same had happened to her by what seemed to see by the blur a handaxe that then returned to the user. They both stared up at the huge man that towered greatly above them, smirking and ordering his men to restrain Karlos and Faye who were immediately grabbed and held against their will to face the huge man.

"Karlos, that is your name isn't it?" asked the man with a small sense of glee spreading.

Karlos said nothing; his blank face seemed to keep the man from the satisfaction he yearned to see.

"The son of the great sword master Karel, seeming to have adapted all of his attributes including his attitude" the stranger then spat at Karlos who tilted his head with ease to leave the flying mould of spit into the bandit that had been holding him.

"Like father like son, you'll join the banished grave where your father lies!" said the man, raising his hand axe high in the air.

"Well actually no, at least Karel could fight and live to tell the tale…. or so he says."

The next moment was a blur, but only Karlos saw it extremely well as if in slow motion.

A cloaked man had sprung past Karlos to leave the hand axe in pieces on the floor, making the stranger feel very well stupid. He quickly ordered his men to hold the cloaked man and did it so seemingly so that the cloaked stranger did not even restrain slightly.

"It seems we have somebody who is foolish enough to face the mighty axe of the blackhammer to save this boy's life, eh?" grunted the man in a mock baby voice.

"Tell me your name," added the enormous man.

Lowering his hood, the cloaked man said nothing.

"I said, tell me your name!" repeated the angered man as he threw back the hood of the cloak to reveal none other than _him._

Fir gasped as she stepped back in shock "No it can't be, it's!"

The huge man did the same, a look of pure horror emitting upon his face "It's-it's…"

Karlos finished both their sentences quietly as he muttered determinedly "…Father…"

Ho ho ho, seems tha one and only Karel is back and badder than ever!

I'll be replying to reviews on the next chapter since there may be more than 3 lols0rs.

Be sure to R/R please!


End file.
